Harsh Paths of the Heart
by Volerian
Summary: After coming out to her mother and being disowned in the same night, Quinn, now going by Charlie, is hired to take part in a movie that stars none other than Rachel Berry... On Hiatus
1. New Beginings

So since i have been having writers block on my other two Glee stories and had this idea bouncing around my head, i thought i would give it a try. I hope you like it and i should have another chapter up soon.

* * *

><p>The school year at McKinley came to a close and I left that town and never looked back. I headed out to sunny California to go to the Art Center there for photography classes. I kept in touch with Santana and Brittany and kept tabs on Rachel and her career.<p>

I immersed myself in my photography and made a few close friends. I also became more comfortable with myself and my sexuality. So about two years into my stay in California I decided to go and visit my mom back in Lima and tell her, because I figured if I had to start somewhere it should be with her.

So I board a plane and fly to Lima a weekend before the spring semester break. I'm nervous and I have a sick feeling in my gut and I'm not sure what is going to happen but I 'm praying with everything that I have that it will be okay.

My mother meets me at the airport and the two of us drive to my old home and the two of use talk about meaningless things. I'm lured into feeling okay but in the back of my mind I have a sense of something that isn't right.

I am safe from having to tell her about what I came to tell her when I head upstairs to my old room and fall asleep. The next morning I wake up and peer out the window to see dark clouds and the promise of rain hangs heavy in the air. I pull myself out of bed and then shower heading downstairs only when I am ready.

My mother is sitting at the dining room table eating and she gets up silently and head back to the kitchen and reappears with a plate for me. We both sit and eat quietly. About half way through the meal my mother looks at me.

"So Quinnie have you found anyone you like at that school? I'm sure there are some nice young men there in California."

I about choke on the piece of bacon I am chewing on, so I grab my glass of orange juice and take a sip. I set the glass back down on the table gentle and look at my mother.

"Actually mom that's what I came to talk to you about."

My mom smiles at me, "Oh have you met someone Quinnie? I'm so excited!"

I refrain the urge to frown, "No I haven't met someone and I need you to just listen to me for a moment. I've done a lot of thinking and I've realized more about myself and I wanted to tell you that I am gay."

The silence that comes after is deafening but the clatter of silverware from my mom's hand seems worse.

Her expression is unreadable. "No you can't be, we raised you right."

"Mom it's not about how you raised me I was born this way." I reach a hand out to touch her and she pulls away.

"No you were not born this way, and no child of mine is gay. So I want you to get on the next flight back to LA and I never want to see you again."

I stare at my mother horrified, the woman who swore up and down would never abandon her child has done so again and the pain feels like a knife to the heart. I turn heel and run out of the house the door slamming behind me like the crack of doom. My feet pounding against the pavement beat with the staccato of my heart. The then rain falls, slowly at first and then in torrents soaking me to the bone. My lungs burn as I try to breathe past the pain pressing against me. I try to push past it but sink to me knees on the cold ground the rain falling about me. It's then that I cry for now I have no one. I don't know where I am going to go and what I am going to do. But I do know this I will never come back. I'm startled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder and the fact that the rain is momentarily not pouring down on me. I look up and am surprised to see Hiram Berry standing over me.

"Mr. Berry?"

He looks puzzled for a moment and then realization dawns on his face. "Quinn, oh my, you are soaked, come with me out of the rain and we can talk."

I get to my feet my knees screaming in agony and I can't help but wonder exactly how long I have been on the ground. I look around and realize I am in front of the Berry residence as both Hiram and I walk to the door. It's then that I feel the cold that has seeped into my body. I shiver and I hear my teeth chatter together.

Hiram disappears and reappears moments later and wraps me in a towel.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go and grab you something else to wear and then I can put your clothes in the dryer."

I stand there in the Berry household and can't help but think it funny that I ended up here but also I am thankful. Because if anyone can understand what just happened its Rachel's Dads.

Hiram brings me back a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "These are Rachel's but I think they are the only thing that might fit you."

I nod my head and accept the clothes thankfully, and follow him as he leads me to the bathroom.

I change quickly out of my wet clothes and put them all in a bag that Hiram gave me along with the dry clothes. I pull on the t-shirt and the sweatpants and immediately feel much better. Hiram is waiting for me and hands me a sweatshirt and I put that on as well, my shivers subsiding.

Hiram looks at me calmly, "Quinn would you like to talk about why you were outside in the rain?"

I start trembling and this time it has nothing to do with being cold. " I came out ."

Once those words escape my lips I am crying, and then I am being held and soothing words whispered to me.

I was then lead to the couch and I sat there calming myself until I could further explain. I turned to Hiram my voice shaky at best. "I came out to my mother and she told me she wanted nothing more to do with me. That I was to go and never look back."

Hiram looks at me a stunned look on his face, "Quinn I'm sorry if there is anything I can do, I will help. Do you want me to call Rachel?"

The instant her name passes his lips I freeze and shake my head roughly, "No please don't tell her." My voice rasps with the raw emotion. The conversation drifts on and I explain everything that had transpired between my mother and I and Hiram listens, and for that I am grateful because I just need someone to hear me out. It is Hiram and Leroy, who came home a little later, who offer me a place to stay that night and pick up my things which my mother has left on the porch. The next morning they take me to the airport and I hug them each in turn grateful for their help.

"You know that you have helped me more than I can ever express. I owe you so much."

Hiram smiles, "We were doing what was right Quinn, you don't owe us a thing."

I give them a small smile and turn to head into the airport but I turn back, "Tell Rachel I said hi, tell her…" I trail off because really what could I say, I miss or I love her, no I'd been out of her life too long for either of those. "Just tell her I said hi." And with a quick wave I head off into the airport and head back to LA.

When I get back to LA I immediately begin looking for work but in this place a good job is hard to find. As I am finishing one of my classes my teacher stops me.

"Quinn, can I talk to you a moment?"

I sigh and turn back toward her, "Yes?"

She looks me over and I feel as if she can see right through my facade. " You have not been yourself lately, is there something troubling you?"

I run a hand through my hair and decide to tell her the truth, "My mom disowned me after I came out and if it wasn't for the scholarship I have here I wouldn't be going here. But the fact is I've been looking for work and no one seems to want to hire."

My teacher looks at me and she gives me a soft smile, " Well my brother George is the manager at a local thoroughbred farm and he has been looking for some extra live in help. I could put in a word for you."

I nod my head grateful for any help, "Thank you, and if he asks I do have experience with horses, I used to show when I was younger."

I leave my contact information with the teacher and head from the classroom feeling a bit better than I had in a long time.

Later that night I got a call from George, and he offered me a position at Meadowbrook Farms. Without hesitation I accepted the job and when I got off the phone with him I smiled, a true genuine smile as I knew my life was finally turning around.

* * *

><p>As always please review i would like to know how i am doing, what you think of this story and if i should continue.<p> 


	2. Fading Fear

I am truly sorry for not updating any of my stories for awhile, school got in the way and then my muse deicided to go poof, but now its back and i shall be updating my stories shortly. I do hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>We are all slaves. Whether it be to fear, love, lust, greed or any number of other things in this world, we are all slaves to something. The fear of being hurt again has kept me locked away from the world, hiding behind school and art, and working in all of my free time with the horses. And when I didn't have school anymore I threw myself into work. The fear drove me onward, to keep moving, but it also kept me hidden, and truth be told I didn't' have any friends except George. And I was lucky enough to have him as a friend as it was. That all changed for me one night when I decided to go out for a drink at a local pub.<p>

I walked into the pub and the peanut shells crunched under my feet as I walked toward the bar and the smell of cigarette smoke lingered in the air. I took a seat at the bar next to a burly man with a buzzed head. I got the bartenders attention and order jack on the rocks. The drink was set before me and I downed it quickly, the burn of the alcohol awakening my senses but at the same time relieving some of my tension. I feel eyes on me and notice the man next to me is eying me, so I eye him right back, and order another drink. I down that one as quickly as the first and when the next one comes the man stops me from drinking it.

"Alcohol aint the way to solve a problem girlie, it's only a temporary fix. The pain will come back with a roaring vengeance. So if you want an ear to turn to I will listen."

I looked at him and something in his eyes made me relent and I told him my story, from beginning to end and it was not without tears, but by the end I felt better than I had felt in a long time. I realized I had been there a few hours so I pushed the untouched drink away from me and paid off my tab. The stool I was on scrapped the floor as I stood up and turned to leave but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Quinn."

That name sent shivers down my spine; I hadn't been called Quinn in almost four years, since I had changed my name to Charlie Anders. I turned around to find the burly man who I now know as, Daniel O'Reilly.

"Yes? And please call me Charlie."

He holds out a card to me, "I figured we could be friends and I could teach ya if ya like. Not too many people hang around someone like me so it would be nice ta have the company."

I scanned the card, it was simple and listed his name and contact info but what threw me was his job title, he was a fighting and stunt coordinator. I looked from him to the card and back again.

"Well to be honest Daniel, I don't have many friends either, so I would be glad of another one." I quickly jot down my number on a piece of paper proffered by him and leave the pub feeling better than I had in ages.

After that fateful evening Daniel and I became closer, and as our friendship grew we each opened up more and more about our pasts. Soon we were more like brother and sister and we would even fight like them too although at first Daniel would always win because he was a professional fighter. But that all changed when he started training me. He put me through hell, in what he likes to call Gladiator camp. Four grueling hours of training every morning that consisted of gymnastics, sword fighting, weights, and cardio, which is fine but I couldn't have food. Instead Daniel gave me shakes, to help with my energy and carb intake. After a month of this I could hold my own against him, and then he decided to tell me why he did all that. He wanted me to work with him in the industry, the movie industry.

I immediately back pedaled and went back to staying away from everyone and only working with the horses. But Daniel wouldn't have it; he wanted an explanation as to why.

So one evening after a grueling sword match between the two of us that left me with a nice cut to my forehead, I decided to tell him. With blood slowly dripping down my face I told him of the love I harbored for a girl who I had known since high school. The beautiful girl with the soulful eyes that spoke depths, a voice that spilled emotion and a beauty that turned heads. I sighed and wiped the blood away with a swipe of my hand.

"Daniel, the girl I'm in love with is Rachel Berry so you see I have to stay away."

Without waiting for an answer I turned, dropping my wooden practice sword and headed back to my home, knowing I would have to drag my weary body out of bed to feed the horses in the morning.

Now fast forward a year and Daniel has never broached the subject again. He knows I am trying which is why we still train and such. Although now I have taken up wielding a sword on horseback, and I am lucky Guinness the bay Thoroughbred gelding I ride lets me do so.

The rumbling of his hooves on the ground thrills me and my mind wanders and soon I find myself pondering the fact that it has been five long years since I dropped off the map and left my old life behind. And at that thought a cord of discontent echoed through my body and mind. I pulled up Guinness at the top of the hill that overlooked Meadow Brook Farm. And as I watched the sun sink into the distance and tinged the clouds with color I promised myself that that would change.

Which is why two months later I am on my way to an art opening in LA where I have several of my pieces of work on display, some are from when I was in high school and others are more recent but they all reflect a piece of me. And from what I have heard the show I am involved in has generated quite a buzz. I had half a mind not to come, but Daniel dragged me out of the house and was currently driving me to the opening. I didn't feel like I was ready and was second guessing my clothing choices, which consisted of a fitted grey shirt, black vest and tight black jeans finished off with black combat boots. I ran a hand through my hair shakily and listened to the music playing on the radio while listlessly staring out the window. Hearing the music made my fingers itch to play something and I'm glad Daniel thought to bring my guitar as it will help soothe my nerves. I look over at Daniel and study his features. He has a strong jaw and a slightly pronounced nose that has been broken a few times but his eyes are kind and reassuring to me. He must feel my eyes on him and turns to glance my way.

"What girlie? Your staring is making me nervous."

"Oh nothing, just grateful I have you and for the things you have taught me, like the fighting and how to play guitar."

"Lass, that's nothing, it's what anyone would do."

"No that's not true."

I can hear him grind his jaw and I regret my words.

"It is lass now drop it."

I do, knowing that he doesn't particularly care when I bring up things like that or try to thank him.

Once again my mind drifts as the scenery whizzes by me. Soon enough the car comes to a stop and the two of us get out of the vehicle. I grab my guitar case and run a hand distractedly through my hair before heading into the gallery behind Daniel.

There aren't many people here yet as the show doesn't open till seven and it's only six. I immediately notice a band setting up on the little stage In the front of the gallery. I smile and hitch my guitar case before walking over to them. The young men setting up look at me a little apprehensively but they stop their set up to talk to me. The bravest of the four, a man with brown shaggy hair and eyes that seem to see through me speaks.

"So you play?"

"Yup." My answer is short and clipped.

"What can I do ya for?"

I smile a crooked little smile, "Well assuming you are playing the gallery opening, and you will be taking a break, I was wondering if you would let me play a few songs. I'd rather play music than deal with people."

A loud laugh breaks from the man's mouth and I look at him curiously.

"Is there something funny with what I said?"

"No it's just my boys and I were just talking about what we were going to do during our three ten minute breaks and then you ask to play, it's as if it was meant to be."

"So I can play?"

"Of course you can."

"But you haven't even heard me play."

The quiet guy standing by the drums, with short blond hair and eyes blue like ice looks me over.

"You wouldn't have such a beat up case if you couldn't play and the calluses on your fingers tell the same story."

I nod in understanding.

"You got me there, but you haven't heard me sing."

The blonde shrugs, "Don't need to, you'll be fine."

I don't' understand how he can be so sure but I don't argue.

I set my guitar case down next to there's and peruse the gallery, looking at the different art displayed until I find mine. Looking over each piece brings memories, some good and bad but I know in my heart I am proud of myself.

I turn away from my pieces and make my way to the bar for a drink, noticing Daniel is already there, having no idea what the night ahead will hold for me.

* * *

><p>Next chapter should be exciting but no hints. Just review and tell me what you think. Reviews make my day and make me want to write more. :D Hope you all liked it!<p> 


	3. Blown Away

Yay! New chapter and hopefully you all like how this story is progressing. :D

* * *

><p>I order an ice tea from the bar and sip on it until I hear my phone go off. I pull it out of my pocket and glance at the caller id and I freeze. Santana's name staring up at me in bold type makes my blood run cold. I immediately turn off my phone and start pacing. Daniel watches me curiously.<p>

"Lass what is wrong?"

"I got a call from an old friend and am not ready to deal with the consequences yet. Do you think we can go pick up my bike from your place? I think a bit of a ride is what I need."

The two of us walk calmly to his car and head out to his condo. Once there I grab my leather pants and jacket which I put on before pulling off the tarp covering my baby, a stylish Ducati Streetfighter 848.

I pull the bike completely out and start the engine, loving the power that rushes through it. I double check to make sure I have my wallet and then follow Daniel back onto the freeway.

He heads back to the gallery while I continue to drive around for a while. I turn up the music on my bike as I hear the beginning of Kesha's song Die Young. It's about halfway through the song when all of a sudden a small white pickup slams into the guard rail and spins so that the driver's side door is facing traffic. I hit my front brakes of my bike which pops the back end of my bike up. In a quick moment I turn the body of the bike sideways effectively stopping myself short of the accident. I look to the driver's side window and notice no movement. So I run over, and as soon as I do I can tell the passenger is unconscious. I pull on the door and manage to wrench it open. When I do I begin to smell gasoline and see some smoke. I know I have to move quickly to get him to safety. I quickly undo the man's seatbelt and carry him from the truck to where my bike is. I strip off my leather jacket and use it as a make shift pillow. Once the man is as comfortable as he can be I run back to the car to make sure nothing was left behind. I see a picture taped to the dashboard and grab it before running back to the bike. But before I can reach it I hear an explosion and realize that the truck has just exploded. I use my momentum to send me into a slide and my hands come up to cover my head.

I open my eyes moments later and find my ears are ringing. I slowly pick myself up off the ground and move to the man, checking is pulse and making sure he is still breathing. Once I have found his pulse I breathe a sigh of relief that is until I feel a sharp pain on my left side. I reach a shaky hand out to touch it and it comes away red with blood. My eye water as tears threaten to fall but I hold them back. I see a black Escalade pull over to the scene. The driver rolls down the window.

"The paramedics and fire department are on their way. Is there anything you need?"

I hear other voices in the back of the car speaking but I can't tell what they are saying.

"If you have any water it would be appreciated."

He proffers a bottle of water and I drink from it quickly. "Thank you."

I begin to walk away from the car and back to the man when a voice yells out from the car. "That was very heroic."

I don't see who said it as the car is driving away but the words do bring a smile to my face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the black Escalade Santana smirks at Rachel from the front seat.<p>

"Berry your gay is showing."

Rachel frowns at Santana. "It was not I was merely stating she was heroic in her actions."

"Right and your eyes were glued to her for only those reasons. Face it Berry you are gay."

Rachel looks at Santana exasperated. "I know."

As the scene of the accident and the rugged blonde get smaller and smaller Rachel sighs.

Santana arches and eyebrow, "What has gotten you in such a mess?"

Rachel looks out the window not wanting her manager and longtime friend to read the sadness etched there.

"Nothing, the whole thing was just traumatic."

* * *

><p>I run a hand through my hair as the paramedics pull up. I direct them to the older gentleman and make sure he gets the care he needs, then I turn to one of the female EMT's and ask her to take a look at me.<p>

I pull off my grey dress shirt which is beyond ruined. My left arm and side is a myriad of road rash and bruises. She looks at it and then looks me in the eye.

"You should go to a hospital."

My response is firm. "No I don't like hospitals so if you could clean the major wounds and bandage the rest I will be grateful to you."

So she does what I ask and cleans the deep wounds and then bandages the worst ones.

When she is done she gives me some pills for the pain, and I sign the release form.

I leave my business card with the EMT's so they can notify me on how the man is doing. Grabbing my leather jacket and helmet, I slip them on and get on my bike. I ride quickly to the gallery knowing I look like hell right about now but I need to be there.

I pull my bike around back and park it. I slip quietly through the side door and head straight to the bar and order a Jack on the rocks.

I down the first one quickly until I feel arms wrap around my waist and I can't help the whimper that escapes my lips from the pain.

The arms release me quickly and I turn to find Daniel looking at me worriedly.

"Lass what did you do?"

I don't answer him but I don't have to as I glance up at the TV above the bar and see what happened played out. He follows my gaze and watches the TV with rapt attention.

When it finishes he eyes me wearily, "You did right girlie and I am proud of you but please don't ever again put your life in danger like that. I couldn't see you hurt because of something like that. Now go splash some water on your face while I grab your spare shirt from the car."

I smile at him, thanking him for thinking ahead and glad he brought another shirt.

I wash my face and hands, cleaning the dirt and grime from them. Once I am satisfied I poke my head out the bathroom door and find Daniel there, black dress shirt in hand. I take it and quickly slip it on and step out the bathroom.

I grab a bottle of water from the bar and head to the stage to grab my guitar to tune it when all of sudden, Damon, the guy I talked to earlier give me a thumbs up. They end their set and I give myself a moment before stepping onstage.

"Hi my name is Charlie Anders, and I am glad you all came out to the show tonight. I'm going to be playing a few songs while the guys are on break."

I strum the guitar strings momentarily before once again speaking into the microphone. "This is one of my favorite songs and it's my version of Breakeven by the Script."

I play and pour my heart and soul into the song, as it truly is one of my favorites.

"I'm fallin to piece, I'm fallin to pieces."

The last words of the song trail of and I am met with surprising applause. I decide next to play a song that for me has been a long time coming.

"This next song I want to dedicate to someone, they aren't here but I feel this needs to be said. This song is for a beautiful girl whose thing is stars, and I knew she would one day make it. The girl who I fell in love with so many years ago, Rachel this is for you."

As the words fall from my mouth I start in on Jason Mraz's son I Won't Give Up.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

I receive even more applause from the crowd for that one and a thumbs up from Daniel. I set my guitar down and am moving to sit at the piano when I see a few very familiar people walk through the door.

Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Greg and Greg's boyfriend walk in the door. I swallow the lump in my throat and turn to the three guys who played earlier and pick up the microphone.

"Hey Damon would you and your guys mind coming up here and helping out on a song?"

They all nod yes in reply and traipse up onstage. I talk to the and ask them if they know the song Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. They all nod and I am handed the lead guitar and I raise my eyebrow questioningly.

The drummer with the ice blue eyes answers my unvoiced question.

"It will be good for you."

I take his word for it and as we all take our positions I decide to do an intro for this song.

"My parents weren't always the greatest people and I had to weather one of the hardest storms alone, so this one is for me. This is Blown Away by Carrie Underwood."

The song starts up with piano and then the drums and guitars and then I add the vocals and as the song progresses a weight I didn't know was on my shoulders is lifted.

As the last notes of the song end I can't help the big smile that spreads across my face. As I hand back the guitar to Damon I see two more people enter the gallery and I can't help it as my jaw drops. Hiram and Leroy Berry are both standing in the gallery on top of Rachel, Santana, and Brittany already being here.

I step off the stage and Daniel pulls me into a hug. I relax into the hug knowing that he is here for me.

I then stop by the bar to grab another drink and then make my way around the gallery until I am standing in front of my own art work.

I hear someone step up beside me and have to school my expression as I recognize Hiram Berry. Seeing me there he makes a comment on my photography, not that he knows it's mine.

"I love these pieces, my husband and I would love to be able to take one of them home. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." I hide my smirk by taking a drink from my cup.

"I would love to talk to the artist to see if they would be willing to part with this one."

He points to a piece of a girl singing on a stage with a white glow framing her. I know the piece well as it is a picture I took of Rachel our senior year of high school.

"Well I'm sure if you asked the artist nicely they would be willing to part with it, I mean it's not every day you get to do something for the person who was there for you on your worst day."

I turn to look at him as confusion is replaced by shock. He whispers, "Quinn?"

And I shake my head no, "I haven't been that in a long time, the name is Charlie Anders now."

Hiram looks at me, "You can't seriously give me this piece."

I smile at him, "Oh but I can and it would be only fitting that you have it, because it is Rachel."

He looks from me to the piece and pulls me into a hug.

I grimace from the pain and extricate myself from the hug. "Sorry I'm still a bit sore from a fall."

"Well I'm sure Rachel will be glad to see you again after all these years. Why don't you talk to her?"

I pull back from him, "I can't do it, I can't because…." I trail off not wanting to state it.

Hiram looks at me knowingly. "You love her."

I nod my head shakily. "We'll let me at least introduce you to her as Charlie." And before I can answer yes or no he is pulling me gently over to where Rachel, Santana and Brittany are.

"Girls."

All three of them look up as Hiram and I approach. "I would like to introduce you to Charlie Anders, the artist I have been talking about for the past few months."

Santana looks me over. "You look familiar."

Then Brittany speaks up and I start to grow worried. "Sanny it's the girl from earlier. The one who asked for water."

My eyes go wide when I hear that, and I try to act as calmly as I can.

Rachel looks at me calmly, "What you did out there was amazing. To step in and help when it could mean danger to yourself."

"Thank you, it means a lot to hear that from you."

I hear footsteps behind me and turn to find Daniel standing there.

"Lass, seems you are in high company at the moment."

I smile at him, "Yes Daniel, I know."

"Oh but you don't know that you and I have been hired to work on her next movie."

I look at him questioningly. "You did what?"

"Yes with your talent with horses and mine with weaponry we have been asked to work on Ms. Berry's new movie."

Rachel extends her hand and I shake it. "It's nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

I then quickly pull Daniel away and question him.

"What the hell?"

"I saw an opportunity to get the two of you closer and so I took it."

I glare at him, "I hope to god you are right."

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you liked or didn't like and what you might like to see. Reviews are like candy to me, i love them. :)<p> 


	4. Hold Up

Here is the next chapter and i hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>For me the rest of the gallery opening was spent furious with Daniel and trying ever so hard not to get caught staring at Rachel, but that wasn't going so well as Santana and Brittany had each caught me. I was also beginning to feel uptight and the pain from the road rash on my side was throbbing. So I headed out the back door my emergency pack of smokes in hand. I had tried so many times to quit them but I found when I was stressed they were my go to to take the edge off. I lit up the cigarette and inhaled feeling the burn in my lungs but also the rush. I breathed out the smoke and watched it drift away on the night air. As I took another drag on my cigarette I heard the back door open behind me but I didn't turn around to see who it was.<p>

"Hey can I borrow your lighter?"

The words jolt me from the calm of my inner thoughts and I turn to find Santana staring at me waiting impatiently to hand over my lighter. Rather than tell her no I wordlessly hand it over.

She lights up her cigarette and hands it back to me.

"So what was with the heroics earlier today? I mean if you are some hot shot artist you could have left him to fend for himself."

Her words make me bristle and I realize I have forgotten just how straight to the point Santana can be.

I take another drag on my smoke and flick the ash off the end before answering her.

"So what if I'm some hot shot artist? That doesn't mean that I shouldn't stop to help when help is needed, even though it might be detrimental to my health. Someone a long time ago taught me that you shouldn't give up on someone, even when that person thinks they are a lost cause."

I turn away from her and finish off the rest of my smoke. When I am finished I turn to walk off but am stopped by some of Santana's choice biting words.

"Sounds to me like you are just some scared little girl who is worried to put her heart on the line." Now normally I would let something like this go but not today, I'm already pissed and now she is pushing my buttons.

I whirl around to face her. "You know what fuck you! You have no ground to speak about being scared. For a long time you weren't with Brittany because of the fact you were too scared to be out and in a relationship with her. So yeah I might be scared but I have every God dam reason to be so."

I stomp off back into the gallery and straight to the bar, where Daniel finds me moments later with a drink in hand.

He lays a hand softly on my arm and I jerk away from him.

"Lass, remember alcohol does nothing to solve your problems."

I look at Daniel before downing the rest of my drink. "Well tonight I just want to forget a few choice things so I'm not using it to solve my problems just to forget."

Daniel is preparing to say something when I am roughly jerked around and a resounding smack sounds as an open palm connects with my face. I hiss in pain and open my eyes to find a furious Santana standing in front of me.

"What the hell? Who are you to come to me and talk about my relationship like you actually know something? I should go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you, but I won't since you are hurt and all. But next time you won't be so lucky."

When Santana finishes her rant Rachel and Brittany are by her side.

"Santana what did you do?" Rachel practically screams.

"Take a chill pill Rachel; she just said something that she shouldn't have."

Brittany is standing there frowning at Santana. "That still wasn't nice; you could have used your vicious vicious words instead."

I watch Rachel try to come up with something to say and finally she glares at Santana, "You know I thought you were better than this. You were getting better with all of this anger stuff when you were working with Quinn."

Hearing my name I look to Daniel worried.

Santana's whole demeanor shifts and her shoulders drop. "I know Rachel and I was but it's been five very long years since we last heard anything from Quinn. Please don't bring her up again, I just want to forget."

I see tears form in Rachel's eyes, "But I don't want to forget her, and you know that." With those last words she turns heel and walks away from us.

I rub a hand along my cheek and look at Daniel for some advice.

Daniel whispers so only I can hear. "Lass maybe now is the time to tell them the truth."

I nod my head and decide to tell them, that is until I see Finn fucking Hudson walk through the door. I immediately bristle and get out of my chair moving quickly to Rachel's side.

Finn is about to lay his oafish paws on Rachel when it clearly seems she doesn't want him to touch her.

"Finn please leave, you weren't invited and I don't want you here with me."

"But…"

He trails off when I stand in between him and Rachel. "I believe the lady asked you to leave."

He looks at me. "And who are you to tell me to leave?"

I smile but radiate anger, "Finn Hudson, I am the one telling you to leave. It doesn't matter who I am just that you leave."

He sneers at me, "You're probably one of Rachel's whores anyways."

With that sentence I see red and I haul back and hit him with a harsh right hook and he crumples like a sack of potatoes. "Seems like you should have taken the warning."

I turn away from to Rachel watching me closely. "Thank you for stepping in but I don't think that level of force was needed to deal with him."

Forgetting myself I speak freely, "Well he never did listen too well." I smile at her while confusion clouds her face. It's only when I hear Santana exclaim, "And Frankenteen is down for the count!", that I realize my mistake.

I quickly backpedal, "And he called me your whore so I was protecting your honor as well" and move away from Rachel or I try to but she has ahold of my wrist. "Who are you?"

I pull my wrist from her hold. "Just someone who knows about you, and wants to keep you safe.

I walk away from the situation and signal to Daniel that I want to leave, leaving the whole matter of Finn Hudson for someone else.

Daniel drives me home and I crawl into bed extremely sore and pass out.

My alarm clock wakes me blaring loudly. I turn it off blindly and pull myself out of bed. I dress quickly and head out to the barn, not bothering to make myself look presentable. When I step out the front door of my cottage I wish I had because as I look over at Greg's house I see he has company and by company I mean Rachel Berry is sitting on his porch. I run a hand through my hair and rush to the barn, ignoring my side which is screaming in agony.

I work on helping feed the horses and then decide to hide in Guinness's stall. But then I decide I will go for a ride instead and hope by the time I finish she is gone. I stop by the barn's restrooms to at least put my hair up in a ponytail and splash some water on my face. I then tack Guinness up in my comfortable dressage saddle and after grabbing my helmet I slip out the back doors of the barn. I quickly bridle him and set his halter and lead on the hitching post. Holding the reins firmly in my left hand I swing up onto my huge mount. I look back up at Greg's house and notice they are still sitting on the porch, so I set off in a smooth trot to the trails that criss cross the hills behind the farm.

Once Guinness is sufficiently warmed up I urge him into a canter and soon the world is blurring by me. His large stride eats up the ground and we are on top of one of the huge hills overlooking the farm.

With my heart pounding in my chest from the adrenaline rush a giddy smile breaks out on my face as I look out at the peaceful morning. On a whim I decide to take one of the seldom used trails down, one that leads behind Greg's house. As I near the end of my ride I can't help it as I begin to sing softly to myself a song that I sometimes sing when no one is around as I don't exactly have the voice for it. As the words for Paramore's song Monster drift off into the morning air I can't help but grin. Once Guinness and I have reached flat land I take off at a slow collected canter and head around the bend toward the back of Greg's house. I let the song trail off as I round the corner to the front of the house. When I pull Guinness to a stop and look to see that not only is Rachel there, but Santana and Brittany as well. Greg sees me and waves me over.

"Charlie, I was wondering if I was going to be seeing you this morning."

I can't help but laugh. "Of course you would see me, I'm not a hermit and plus there are horses that need to be fed."

Greg smiles, "You could have let the hands take care of that."

I place a hand on Guinness's neck and give him a pat. "I know I could have but then I wouldn't get to see my favorite boy." With that I lean forward and wrap my arms firmly around my horse's neck and he just turns his head slightly to see me.

Greg laughs and I look up to see Rachel and Brittany watching with barely concealed smiles.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

I look at Greg and I'm not sure why he is doing this as he also knows the history I have with Rachel. With all of then looking at me expectantly I have no other choice but to accept his offer.

"Okay let me put Guinness up and I will be out after that."

I don't wait for anyone to answer I just ride off to the barn where I dismount and then set about getting Guinness untacked and groomed. While I am pulling off his saddle and putting it away I find myself humming the first bit of the song Lucky, so figuring there is no one around to hear me except Guinness I start to sing while I work and truthfully the time seems to go faster. The song also makes me think of who I used to be, the lonely girl who used status and people as her shields from the outside world. But not anymore. I lead Guinness back to his stall and the huge gelding amicably follows me back. I make sure to grab him a couple of carrots before leaving him with a small kiss on his velvety nose. I then make my way to Greg's house not really knowing what to expect.

I rub my sweaty palms on my jeans before walking up the steps to greet everyone. I take a seat in one of the chairs and can't help but wince as my healing wounds on my side pull tight. Greg looks at me worriedly, "Do you need anything?"

I smile at him, "Some Motrin and coffee would be amazing." And with that Greg is off to get me what I asked for and I am left sitting at a table with three people I haven't seen in years.

Santana is the first to speak up, "So it seems that you have a nasty right hook, remind me not to make you mad."

I duck my head and tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Um yeah, I have been trained in fighting so I know what to do."

"Which is why you were hired to work on my new movie." I look up at Rachel's voice and can't help but blush a bit.

"Yes that would be why I was selected for that. If you don't mind me asking what is the movie about?"

"Well it's about this princess who falls in love with a knight who isn't all he seems to be."

I nod my head, "Okay I can see why I was hired to work on this."

The table goes silent and then the silence becomes awkward.

We are saved from the growing awkward tension when Greg returns with Motrin and coffee.

I take both from him grateful for the pain relief and the much needed caffeine boost. I sat there listening to the conversation not really joining in too much but just happy to be around the people who I have longed for, for far too long.

Soon though my phone rings and pulls me out of this happy fairytale I am in.

I step away from the group to answer my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Quinnie is that you?"

"Mom?" I ask astounded she would even have the gall to call me.

"Yes Quinnie its me."

Something at those words sets me off. "First off I haven't been that in a long time and secondly you are not my mother. You quit being my mother the second you kicked me out when you swore up and down you would never do so."

With that I hang up the phone not wanting to deal with any of that any longer. I'm shaking with rage and sadness and know I cannot go back and sit at that table and act like things are okay, so I run to the one place I know I will be okay.

I slip quietly into Guinness's stall and wrap my arms around his neck, my tears slowly soaking into his coat. I guess he must sense my sadness because he wraps me in the cocoon of his neck and I breathe in his warm horsey scent.

My tears have slowly come to a halt but I have yet to leave my safety nestled against my large horse's neck but I am pulled back to reality by a voice softly calling out to me.

"I don't mean to intrude but are you okay?"

I turn to find Rachel Berry standing there looking worried about me and I can't help but crack a small smile.

"I will be fine; it's just shocking to have my mother call me after not speaking to her for the better part of six years."

Brown eyes find mine and I can see the worry reflected there. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you, but I mean you don't have to talk to me I just thought I should offer."

I decided to be nice and end her rambling. "Thank you for the offer and I think I might take you up on that soon. But for now I would like to introduce you to someone." I pull away from Guinness enough to open the stall door.

"Rachel, this is Guinness, he's my horse."

I watch as Rachel reaches a tentative hand toward his muzzle and Guinness meets her halfway bumping her hand lightly. The giggle this causes is music to my ears. I give Guinness a quick pat before exiting the stall and standing next to Rachel.

"Thank you for coming and making sure I was alright, it means a lot that you would think to do that."

I watch as her cheeks flush red. "It was nothing."

We both begin to walk back to Greg's house and we are almost there when Rachel loses her footing and I grab her and pull her to her feet but I pull a little too hard as she ends up landing flush against me with a thump.

I stammer out an apology while I feel a blush coloring my cheeks. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that."

Rachel looks up at me and I can see she is blushing as well. "It's okay I would rather not end up on the ground."

The two of us are startled apart by a loud whistle. I look to see Santana watching us from her car.

"Rach give the girl a kiss and lets go."

I look down at Rachel, "You don't have to do that. You really…"

But before I can say more soft lips touch my cheek and then she is off walking to the car while Santana rev's the engine. I stand there in shock my hand resting gently on my cheek. I stare after the car and watch as it fades into the distance, wonderstruck that she actually just kissed me.

Now how was I supposed to go and tell Rachel that in all reality I am Quinn Fabray? Especially when I'm falling so hard for her and I think she likes me as well.

I sigh and head off to my cottage for a well needed shower and to make some much needed phone calls.

I step into the shower, and let the water wash over me even though my wounds ache. I turn the water as hot as I can take it and let it run over my battered and bruised body.

Once I feel relaxed enough I pull myself out of the shower and get dressed. I decide to go with a t-shirt and jeans as I'm not really sure what I will be doing today.

Then I pick up the phone and call Daniel. The phone rings once before he is on the line.

"Charlie, I didn't think I would be hearing from you this early."

I can't help but chuckle, "Yeah I didn't think that would be happening either. But since I am up I have two things I need to talk to you about. First off would be the movie and the second would be my mom."

He goes silent for a moment before speaking.

"Well you and I need to go into the studio tomorrow as we are going to be helping out with the auditions. As for your mother, what brought this up?"

I sigh, "She called me, and she found my number and called me."

"Lass don't let this get to you and if you need to talk to me just give me a call okay?"

"Okay."

With that I hang up the phone and I decide to take the day for myself. I'm about to settle down on my bed with a book when my phone rings again, thinking it is Daniel I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Quinn?"

The voice on the other side of the line sparks recognition in my head as I've just recently heard it.

"Rachel."

That one word sends the other girl into tears and I hear the phone being handed off to someone else but I know that I can't hang up or else I am in for a world of hurt.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done?" Santana's anger is clearly evident as she barks into the phone.

"It's me, Quinn."

I hear the phone drop and I wince knowing it was probably Rachel's cell phone. There is some rustling and then Santana is back on the line.

"Where the hell have you been? You just dropped off the face of the earth. And don't think I'm not mad at you because I am."

"Santana I know you and of course you are going to be mad. As to where I have been, I've been in California. And as for dropping off the face of the earth, well that had to do with some much needed soul searching and the fact my mom disowned me for a second time."

"Wait you are in California? Holy crap, where are you? I will find you and track you down."

I can't help but laugh at her forcefulness. "There is no need; I will be seeing you sooner than you think."

"What's with the whole cryptic speech Fabray?"

"You will understand soon, I promise. Say hi to Rachel and give her a hug for me will you?"

"Okay but warning when I see you, you will be in trouble."

And with that the phone call ends and I am left wondering the whole rest of the day how I can go about fixing all of this.

* * *

><p>As always please review! They make my day!<p> 


	5. Strength of Steel

Hey guys hope you like this next chapter! And I know some of you are confused as to how Quinn isn't recognized by people who knew her well. The answer is simple, people see what they want to see. And sometimes a change of hair color, body physique and clothing makes a world of difference. Also people tend not to see what is right in front of them. All of this comes from personal experience. So trust me it is quite easy to hide from people who once knew you.

* * *

><p>I wake the next morning nervous as all hell because not only am I going to be seeing Rachel again but I also need to find a way to let her know who I really am. I know that I should be wondering how I could be in front of Rachel, Santana, and Brittany again and not have them recognize me but I know the answer already. Most people see what they choose to see or not see whatever is easier to do for them. And it's amazing what a simple change in hair color and body physique will do.<p>

I'm sitting on my porch thinking all of this over when Daniel pulls up in his truck.

"Are you ready ta go girlie?"

I give him a wry smile, "I'm as ready as I will ever be."

I get into his truck and the two of us head off to the studio lot, both making small talk because I am not ready to broach the two huge topics running rampant through my brain. We get a drive on permit to the lot and both of us get out of the truck and immediately head over to the area they are holding auditions. While we are walking Daniel hands me a duffle bag and I take it but look at him curiously.

"Lass do not ask what is in the bag, you will see momentarily."

We continue to our destination and when we reached the studio where auditions were to be held Daniel turned to me.

"I need ya ta take that bag and get dressed in the outfit that is in there, then come back here."

I do what I'm told because when Daniel tells me to do something I do it no questions asked. So I make my way to the nearest changing room and open the duffle back to find a tunic, and leggings, along with a leather chest plate, vambraces , leg guards and boots. Last but not least two short swords and a back harness.

I put everything on and pulled my hair back into a tight French braid and then made my way back to where the auditions were to be held. Along the way I pull the two swords out of their sheaths and begin to get acquainted with the weight of them. The grip of each sword feels right in my hands and I am easily able to whirl and move them. With a satisfied smirk I sheathe the swords and walk back into the studio.

I find Daniel lounging against one wall but not dressed for fighting.

"Why am I the one dressed up in gear and you get to lounge about?"

"Because the men auditioning won't see ya as a threat and we need to see how good they are at fighting if they're good at all."

I grumble under my breath but I know in truth that most if not all men don't see women as a threat, especially in combat situations.

I spend a little bit of time warming up with the swords but I soon find that the sleeves of the shirt are too restrictive so I pull off the leather armor and then the shirt leaving me in my tank top. Chucking the shirt away I pull the leather armor back on. I've just finished lacing up the last bit of the armor when I hear a voice I recognize enter the room. I look over to find Rachel walking to the table. I quickly stand up with the short swords in either hand and give them a tentative whirl before sliding them back into their respective sheaths on my back. I then quickly walk to Daniel's side and lounge against the wall, hiding in his shadow.

Daniel looks down at me, "Lass are you hiding behind me?"

I flush at being caught. "Um no why would I be doing that?"

Daniel smiles at me knowing full well that I am not telling the truth, "You are lass and I don't blame you, but for now you need to put that aside and get your head in the game."

And with a deep breath I do just that, pushing all thoughts away except the task at hand.

The first man comes in for his audition and I listen as he goes over his lines and in my head I know I can do better than that. After his verbal audition he is given a sword and walks out onto the mats placed there.

I move forward onto the mats drawing both swords but also watching the man's body movements. And sure enough as soon as he sees me step onto the mats I see the tension ease from his frame.

Gripping my swords tightly I lash out quickly with two harsh blows that make the man stagger. Without giving him any chance to recover I trip him up and then point my sword at his neck.

"Do you yield?"

The question and tone brooks no argument and the man nods his head yes and I pull my sword away from his throat and offer him a hand up. But in a quick move he grabs the sword he was given and slams the pommel into my face. I can feel my nose break under pressure and acting upon instinct I slam the flat part of the blade against his head incapacitating the man and then my hands come up to cover my nose and try to staunch the blood. But as nose wounds tend to bleed more than others, blood is soon dripping through my fingers and down my arms. I rush off the mats and Daniel meets me with a towel. I grab the towel from him swiftly while mumbling, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have me fight the men." I sit down against the wall holding the towel over my nose waiting for the blood flow to stop. My head is ringing slightly so I shut my eyes and soon the ringing fades away. I open my eyes when I feel a light touch on my arm. I look up to see Daniel kneeling next to me.

"Come on Lass let me take a look at it."

I relent and pull the towel away from my face. The bleeding has stopped but I can already tell the bruising is going to be horrible. His fingers gently touch my nose and I about scream.

Daniel looks at me with calming eyes, "Lass I need to put it back in place, and if I don't then you will need to go to the hospital."

With a look of resignation plastered across my face I say, "Do it."

In quick precise movements he snaps things back where they should be but it does nothing for the white hot pain that it creates. I grit my teeth and clench my fists hard enough my knuckles turn white. Once the pain fades I unclench my fists to find my nails have created little half -moons in my palms. Daniel smiles gently at me and helps me to my feet. We both look up when someone calls his name. A sharply dressed security guard jogs over to the two of us. "I just wanted to inform you that the man, Adrian Black, was escorted from the premises."

I nod my head in thanks but wish there was more that could be done to punish him.

Instead of wanting to rest like most people I pick up my discarded swords and twirl them deftly. Daniel grins at me knowing what I want without me having to ask. He picks up the discarded sword and we begin to circle each other and with the first clash of metal against metal we have everyone's attention.

We are both caught in a dance of steel each looking for a weakness in the other but neither of us have one that is easily detectable. I lose focus just for a moment and soon Daniels sword is rushing toward me and I jump out of the way, turning the jump into a dive, coming up on my feet with my sword pointed at the back of his neck. He turns and I can see a huge smile on his face. "Well done Lass."

With that a huge round of applause sounds and I look around to see we have generated quite an audience.

"Charlie!"

Hearing my name ring out above the clapping I look for who said it. But I don't have to look far as I see Rachel Berry moving quickly to my side.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you." She touches my face gently where bruises have already formed.

"I've had a lot worse trust me." Her eyes find mine and I smile back at her.

I'm startled thought when she wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms loosely around her, not quite sure what is going on.

My head shoots up when I hear someone clear there throat. I find an angry looking Santana standing there. She walks close enough for only Rachel and I to hear what she says. "Berry your gay is showing."

I snort at the comment, "Really? And is that such a bad thing."

Santana whirls on me. "No comments from the peanut gallery."

I raise an eyebrow at her while gently pulling back from Rachel. "Oh so are you saying I can't talk?"

"Yes now shut your trap before I shut it for you."

I can't help but smile mischievously at her, "Oh really Santana? I think you will have to shut it for me." I throw a wink her way and sure enough she is now fuming mad. She starts spewing Spanish and lunges for me. I grab her before she can land a hand on me. "Easy there tiger I was just messing with you and besides what's so wrong with Rachel being gay?"

I release her and give the two girls a slight wave before heading back over to where Daniel is standing. He looks at me, eyebrow raised. "You know you are playing with fire."

I look up at him, "Trust me I know better than most."

During the lull I notice the producers and director huddled together talking something over and I keep catching them glancing my way.

I look to Daniel and he shrugs his shoulders, "Don't look at me Lass, I have no idea what they are talking about."

I cross my arms over my chest and go sit against the wall. All too soon though I am being called over to the directors table.

"Please sit."

I take a seat and look at them all quite nervously. The director must sense my nervousness because he smiles at me gently.

"There is nothing to be afraid of; we just want to offer you something."

I wait with baited breath wondering what they could be offering little ol me.

"We would like to offer you the lead role opposite Rachel in the movie."

My jaw drops and I stare at them like they have lost their marbles. "How would that even work?

"Well as you know Rachel is the princess in the story who falls in love with a knight who isn't what he seems. We figured that the knight could be a girl pretending to be a man."

"Oh," That's all I am able to say as the words sink in and I slump back in the chair.

"So what do you say?" I look up and my heart makes my decision before my brain can even go over everything.

"Yes."

I have no time to even change my answer when all of the producers and directors begin to talk to each other. I stand numbly from my chair and move back to where Daniel is. I glance down at him, stop at his feet momentarily and keep walking almost as if I am in a trance.

I walk until I am outside and I sink down against the building cradling my head in my hands. I try and steady my thoughts that are running rampant through my head. I am jerked from my thoughts when I hear a name that is familiar to me, _Judy Fabray_.

I listen intently and hear Santana say, "Yeah Quinn's mom hasn't even seen her in five years, so I think something might be wrong if she hasn't even seen her. But she did give us her phone number."

I clench my fists, so that's how they found me.

I get up from my seat on the ground and round the corner and end up colliding with Brittany as I do. Pain shoots from my nose and I immediately go to cover it.

"Fuck!" Tears form in my eyes and I can't make myself hold back the expletive. I look up and see tears form in Brittany's eyes and I reach out a hand to steady her.

"Not you, I got hit in the nose earlier and it still really hurts."

Brittany's face brightens at that, "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

I shake my head but motion her closer to me. I whisper a suggestion in her ear and step back. She skips gleefully over to Santana and kisses her instead. I smile at her and begin to walk off when she calls out to me, "Nicely played, and a good way to get on my good side."

I walk back to the studio with a smirk on my face, thinking that things are actually looking up for once.

* * *

><p>As always please review!<p> 


End file.
